


Jealousy (my heart will go on)

by sasscas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Concerts, Emotional, Jealous Tyler, Jealousy, M/M, Short One Shot, joshler - Freeform, kinda angst, not really - Freeform, that guy from chefs special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasscas/pseuds/sasscas
Summary: Based off that time during the My Heart will Go On cover where josh and the guy from Chef's special act like jack and rose. yep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PSA joshua is the lead singer from Chef's speacial hope there's no confusion there.
> 
> just a quick idea based on a video i saw. Legit tyler does everything i mention in this fic in the video.

 

tyler sang into the mic staring down at his bass.   
_here we go again._

 

" _Love was when I loved you_  
 _One true time I hold to_  
 _In my life we'll always go on"_

 

Josh stood in front of tyler with his arms outstretched. The fans cheered, tyler watched his back muscles.

 

" _Near, far, wherever you are_  
 _I believe that the heart does go on"_

 

joshua was a nice guy, real cool dude. tyler only calls him joshua for obvious reasons.

 

" _Once more you open the door_  
 _And you're here in my heart_  
 _And my heart will go on and on"_

 

He had his hands on josh's waste as tyler sang and they swayed to the song.

 

" _There is some love that will not go away_  
 _You're here, there's nothing I fear"_

 

tyler really should be used to it by now.

 

" _And I know that my heart will go on"_

 

He felt himself heating up.

 

" _We'll stay forever this way_  
 _You are safe in my heart_  
 _And my heart will go on and on..._ "

 

tyler finished the last line, smiling slightly as both josh and joshua high fived. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

 

 _His_ josh gave him a small pat on the shoulder. of course. tyler couldn't look him in the eyes.

 

jealousy consumed him.


End file.
